Scarlet Hearts
by TheFanFickerson
Summary: What happens to two people who have had recent troubling events when they meet each other? They will try their hardest to help the other person. Spoilers for Avengers: Age of Ultron inside. Rated M for language and possible future lemons.


**Hey everyone! Look, I know this may seem lame at first, but trust me, it'll get a lot better soon.**

I woke up in my hotel room to a loud thud in the next room. I looked over at the alarm clock. It was 8:46, so I decided to just get up. I was on vacation in Florida by one of the beaches. I remembered my plans for the day: go to the bar, and maybe go to the beach.

I got dressed and started to walk out to get breakfast. I started to think about the last time I came here. It was the worst week of my life. My friends were always trying to get me drunk and hook me up with a girl I didn't even know, and also pulling pranks on me.

But now I've chosen to not let that happen again. That's why I plan on going to the beach alone. And maybe go down to the-

 _Whap!_

I accidentally bumped into a girl. "Oh, sorry, I was just spacing out." I said.

"Oh, it's fine, I was too. I was thinking about what I was going to do today." She said with a Slavic accent. She wore black jeans and a black t-shirt with tennis shoes. She also had green eyes and brown hair.

"Really? Me too, I was going to go to the-" I started.

"Bar down the street." She interrupted.

"You too?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, and then I'll be going to the beach." She said.

"So since we're on this string of enormous coincidences, I'm guessing you're also on vacation then." I said.

"Yes, I am actually." She said.

"Where do you work?" I asked.

"I'm actually... not allowed to say." She said.

"Oh, well I work at-" I started.

"You work at an office in Pennsylvania." She said. I was shocked that she knew where I worked.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Lucky guess." She said as she shrugged.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Wanda Maximoff, and you?" She asked.

"I'm Aaron Avindow." I said. "So uh, since we're going to the same place, do you want me to drive you to the bar, and maybe go to the beach together?" I asked. Wanda giggled.

"Sure, we could leave at around two or so." Wanda replied.

"Great, I'll come pick you up around then, what's your room number?" I asked.

"302." She said.

"Wait, were you the one that made that loud thud? Because I'm in room 301 and it sounded like it came from the next room over." I said.

"Oh, yeah, it was me, sorry." Wanda said.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, I just rolled out of bed this morning." Wanda said rather slowly, as if she was just coming up with it.

"Alright, so I'll pick you up at two, see you, Wanda." I said as I started heading to the elevator.

"Goodbye, Aaron." Wanda said back as she turned to hide a smile. It had been so long since she'd had a casual night out with casual people that now she was restraining herself from jumping up and down in joy because she was going to spend time with a new acquaintance she had just met.

?'s POV

"Wanda certainly seems to be enjoying her time there. I can feel her positive energy even from a thousand miles away." I said.

"Good, she deserves it. She's been under a lot of stress since her brother died." My friend said.

2:01 P.M.

Aaron's POV

I knocked on room 302's door and waited for Wanda to come out. When she did, I noticed that she changed clothes. She now wore a black skirt that went a little over her knees with a tank top. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Too good for bars." We laughed. We walked in the elevator and went down.

"You know, the bar we're going to has a special, but I forget what it is." Wanda said. We got in my car and I drove us to the bar. Wanda seemed pretty quiet on the ride to the bar. I kept trying to create a conversation, but she just looked out the window, sometimes closing her eyes.

I'm not sure why she was so quiet, so I decided to ask her. "Are you okay, Wanda? You seem a little quiet." I said.

"I'm fine, it's just..." Wanda trailed off and didn't finish her sentence. I figured she was just relaxing and I should let her be. When we arrived at the bar she seemed anxious to get in. We sat down together at the bar and waited for the bartender.

"Are you two a couple?" The bartender asked.

"Oh no, we-" I was going to say we weren't a couple, but suddenly I felt paralyzed, and I couldn't move anything. I saw this red aura around me. Then, against my will, my head turned toward a sign above the bartender's head that read 'Couples get drinks half off!'

"Yes, we are a couple." Wanda said with a toothy smile.

"Wanda did... Did you feel that?" I asked, still a little dizzy.

"Feel what, Darling?" Wanda kept up the charade while the bartender was making our drinks. I began to wonder if I was just seeing things.

"I... Nothing, it's nothing." I said to Wanda. As we were given our drinks, I noticed Wanda downed hers considerably fast. Wanda kept downing more and more drinks and I was barely halfway down on mine.

"Wanda, uh, maybe you should slow down a little. You've already had four drinks and we've only been here for about half an hour." I said.

"Sorry, I'm just thirsty." Wanda said right before she hiccuped. I took another sip of my drink. I looked over and saw Wanda downing her drink again.

"Wanda, I think you've had enough to drink for now, why don't you take a break?" I asked Wanda.

"Why don't you just leave me alone, you... Bad person!" Wanda said with a goofy laugh. "I'm sorry, that wasn't called for!" Wanda seemed like she was crying because she was laughing so hard. "And you!" Wanda pointed at the bartender. "Bring me another drink, you beautiful woman!" Wanda laughed even harder and the bartender smiled.

"I guess we're going to forget the beach today then." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" Wanda asked with lazy eyes.

"Nothing."

"Damn right it was nothing." Wanda laughed a little more before downing her sixth drink in the past hour. Wanda looked over her shoulder and caught a guy checking her out. He looked back down quickly.

Wanda twiddled her fingers a little and then shot a string of red at him and caused him to fall over. "Agh, damn!" He said. Wanda giggled.

"Wanda, how did you do that?" I asked quietly.

"Shhh." Wanda put her finger over her lips and laughed a little more. I decided to ask her later. I saw Wanda down her seventh drink of the night. After that drink, she groaned.

"Wanda, are you feeling alright?" I asked. Wanda looked up at me with big, beady eyes.

"Nope." Wanda's cheeks filled up and she ran to the bathroom and began to vomit. I went in there with her to hold her hair back. After the immense amount of vomiting, Wanda started breathing heavily.

"Now are you feeling alright?" I asked.

"Yeah."

4:48 P.M.

Wanda and I were heading home. I only had one drink, and Wanda had about eight or nine after she slowed down after the vomiting. "Aaron, I told you, I'll be fine, just put me back in my room." Wanda said.

"Sorry Wanda, but I don't know if leaving a drunk person in a room alone for a night is a good idea." I said.

"Are we still going to the beach?" Wanda asked like she really wanted to go.

"Sorry, but I think you're too drunk to go." I said.

"Can I at least change in my room?" Wanda asked me. I looked down at her vomit stained top.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

When we got to her room I went in with her since she was still drunk. "I'll look away while you change." I said. After Wanda changed into a clean shirt, we went back to my room, where she flopped herself down on one of the beds.

"Why can't we go to the beeeaaaach?" Wanda whined.

"Because you're drunk. We'll go tomorrow, just try to relax and maybe take a nap." I said. I turned on the TV and put it on a movie channel that was playing a James Bond movie. As Wanda started to fall asleep, I picked her up and put her in the covers of the bed so that she could enjoy her sleep.

7:32 P.M.

Wanda woke from her nap with a groan. She looked around, wondering where she was. "Aaron?" She wondered what she was doing in his room.

"You were drunk, Wanda." I said.

"Oh my god, Aaron I'm so sorry I got drunk, it's just, I've been under a lot of stress lately, that's another reason I came here. And why do I have on a different top?" She asked while sitting up.

"You threw up all over your other one." I said. "Wanda, I saw you make that guy at the bar fall, how did you do that, I mean, what's that red stuff?" I asked.

There was a long silence before she answered.

"Well, It... It's my power, you see, I'm the Scarlet Witch of the Avengers." She said. She looked over at Aaron and saw his mouth gaping.

"You mean you are THE Wanda Maximoff?" I asked, dumbstruck.

"Yes, I am."

"Wanda... I..." I remembered her brother. "Is the stress because of your brother?" I asked.

"Yes, it is." Wanda looked down.

"It all makes sense now, you were the one who turned my head to the sign in the bar." I said. Wanda nodded. "And... And that noise in your room... It was because of your powers." Wanda nodded again.

"But you cannot tell anyone, understand?" Wanda asked with a serious look.

"Yes, I promise to keep it a secret." I said. "And I hope you don't get drunk like that again." I said.

"I'm sorry, I'll try not to let it happen again." She said.

"So can you show me what you can do with all of your powers?" I asked.

"I can read your mind, and see your memories." She said. I walked over to Wanda's bed and sat criss cross in front of her.

"Can you look at my memories?" I asked.

"Yes." Wanda said. She rolled up her sleeves and took a couple deep breaths. "Just close your eyes and be calm." Wanda said. Wanda put her hands around my head and began to relive my memories through my eyes.

She looked at the memory in which I was watching the news about the Avengers fighting the robot army in Sokovia. She saw how amazed I was at the outcome of the battle.

Wanda had an idea. She wanted to see what she was like when she was drunk. She looked in Aaron's memory more to see herself. She saw herself make the man fall, watched herself vomit, but she also felt that Aaron thought she was a little cute when she looked at him with beady eyes, right before she threw up.

Wanda let go of his head. "What did you see?" I asked.

"You saw the news about the battle at Sokovia, and I saw myself drunk, thanks for holding my hair too, Aaron." She said.

"I'm really sorry about your brother, I can't even begin to imagine what it's like to lose the one person that means everything to you, the one that stuck with you through everything." I said.

"Yeah, thanks." Wanda said.

"So what else can you do?" I asked.

"I could give you dreams or hallucinations." Wanda said. Wanda could already tell Aaron was anxious for her to do that to him. So she went ahead and shot a string of red out of her fingers and watched my irises turn red.

I looked around, and saw that I was in a very luxurious room. I walked over to one of the windows and realized I was in the Avengers Tower in New York. I heard someone talking and saw that Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Wanda were sitting at a table.

"And you can there as long as you need to, Miss Maximoff." Tony said. They were talking about her vacation.

"Thank you, Tony, I'll try to only spend a couple weeks or so there." Wanda said.

"You can spend entire years if you think you need too, just try to relax and let out your stress." Tony said. "I'll have a flight ready for you, just make sure you keep a low profile." Tony said.

Wanda looked down and tried to hide a smile, but failed. "I hope you can feel better there." Steve said.

Wanda pulled me out of the dream. "That was you about to leave." I said.

"Yes, it was." Wanda said.

"What else can you do?" I asked.

"I can move things with my powers." Wanda said. Wanda shot a red string at a remote and saw the remote glow red and float towards her. "I can even move other humans." She said.

I started to feel myself lift off of the bed and into the air, and against my will, my hands came together. Wanda put me back down on the bed gently and giggled at my shocked expression.

"Sometimes it's fun to play with my powers." Wanda said. She looked down at the red aura surrounding her hands and smiled.

"Did you drop something on the floor or something this morning?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't concentrating enough on my powers, I still haven't gotten completely used to them." Wanda said. I yawned loudly.

"I'm getting pretty tired." I said.

"Yeah, I am a bit too." Wanda said. "Promise we'll hit the beach tomorrow? I've always wanted to go to one." Wanda said.

"I promise, Wanda." I said. I walked back to my bed and started to lie down. "Oh, and they have a hot tub here, too, Wanda." I saw Wanda's anxiousness for tomorrow all over her face. "A-And a pool, but that probably doesn't matter as much as a beach and hot tub." My voice trailed off and became quieter.

"Oh, damn it, Wanda, can you turn off the TV, please?" I asked. Soon I saw the remote floating up and glowing with a red aura. And then I saw the TV turn off. "Goodnight, Wanda." I said.

"Goodnight, Aaron." She said in a soothing voice.

 **Thanks for reading! Eventually this will turn into an action fic, but that's a long time from now, so for now, it'll be a lot of romance, I hope you like it!**


End file.
